Episode 10 Ancient
This is the fifth Episode of Season Two, and the tenth Episode overall. This is the first time Lilith is included in the credits. Previous Episode: Episode 09 Betrayal Next Episode: Episode 11 Battle Part Two Plot Amelia, Max, Audrey, Tia and Claudia sit in the Doyle Home, Max says things are getting so dangerous, Amelia tells Max not the feel bad, they are all ties into this destiny together, they must fight to survive, and maybe one day they will get to live normal lives. Just then Raquelle knocks on the door and Amelia lets her in. Raquelle says she got Max's message and she had two visions in a row, they are bad news. Raquelle sits down and tells Max, Amelia, Audrey, Tia and Claudia, She had two visions, and they were both about the coven's two current problems. Raquelle explains that she saw a meeting with Jonas, Castle, Harris and Alistar (Max's father), and when Max says his mom killed his father years ago, she explains that the darkness has possessed him, hes stronger then Max now. Max is shocked, she then says she saw a way to stop him, find a special crystal that can trap the darkness inside and kill Alistar. Raquelle then tells them that isn't everything, she tells them she saw Jonas and crew rise two Ancients to distract the coven. The coven is floored by this news and decide they have to act quickly. Max says they need to find the crystal before they fight Anders, Audrey says she remembers hearing Anders talk about having a crystal that could end his plan, Max sends Claudia and Audrey to find it. Max turns to Tia and tells her to find the grimoire and learn as much as she can about ancients. Tia goes upstairs. Max turns to Amelia, she looks scared and Max tells her it will be ok, she tells him she can't do this and walks out the door. Max tells Raquelle to go home and be safe, and he will take care of the Ancients. Freya stands in a field as Lilith appears behind her, she tells her it is time to finish what they started. Just before they fight Alistar appears, they both recognize him as the darkness right away, he tells them they can join him or die, both say no but Alistar throws shadows at them and knocks them both down. Alistar tells them they will die at his hand, and Freya offers to fight for him. But Lilith stands up and sets off a mass electrical shock on them both, making them both fall to the ground as she teleports away. Jonas sits alone in a small hut, Alistar walks in and offers him vengance. Claudia and Audrey arrive at the old abandon hideout of Anders, but feel something is wrong. They look inside to see Castle looking around, they confront her and she runs out the back way. Audrey tells Claudia to forget her, they need to look around and find the crystal. Tia sits on a couch and looks through the grimoire, Tanner comes in, and says he says he saw Max on the way out and herd about Alistar and The Ancients. She asks why he is here and he tells her to help, she tells him he was right, he should go, and walks away. Tia then walks downstairs and sees Amelia come back in, Amelia says she wants to help and they sit down, Tia tells her the Ancients pre existed the Light and Dark, they were the reason the Light and Dark were created. It says killing them is almost impossible without the strength of a god, but they can be trapped by certain spells or magical items. Jonas meets up with Castle and Harris, Castle says she couldn't find the crystal before Audrey and Claudia showed up. Just then Alistar shows up with Freya and Leon says it is ok, they won't find it either because Anders hid it well, and now they have Freya and Leon to complete their fighting team, and finally take down the coven and force the darkness on Max. Jonas then stabs Castle and kills her. Lilith stands on a mountain top alone, then teleports away. Max calls out to Felix but doesn't get a response, he then searches for Lilith and Freya with a location spell. It doesn't work. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Claudia De Luca Tia Gomez Logan Mcree Audrey De Luca Lilith Tanner Ice Raquelle Heart Jonas Miles Alistar Harris Conrad Castle Reign Freya Leon Category:Episodes Category:Season Two